


Querencia

by Radish_of_Doom



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, victuuri parents;
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radish_of_Doom/pseuds/Radish_of_Doom
Summary: "So...what do you want from me? I am telling you now that if you are like those bastards then I am gonna..."Just when he made a threatening step forward the stranger turned to him and raised his hands in the air and started to speak in Russian but without typical accent."NO! NO NO NO!!!!! You are Lev Petrov right?????" The starnger started moving towards Lev.How the hell did he know his name?"GREAT!!!!" Now the starnger was holding him by his arms while shaking from happines?Oh God. Was this some lunatic???"I finally found you! You are a person hard to find Lev Petrov!""What?""I want you to make the cheography for my next season Grand Prix attempt!"What the..."What the? Just who the hell are you?" Lev shouted while breaking away from the starnger."Me? I am your new pupil - Elena Katsuki-Nikiforov."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lev looked at the pile of beaten bodies he had made together with the tall hooded stranger who just choose to assist him in beating those degenerates. The guy was around 185 cm tall. God, he hated tall people.  
> He spat some blood from his mouth on the snow next to his feet and fixed his eyes on the other gut who was in the process of taking photos with his phone of their handiwork.  
> "So...what do you want from me? I am telling you now that if you are like those bastards then I am gonna..."  
> Just when he made a threatening step forward the stranger turned to him and raised his hands in the air and started to speak in Russian but without typical accent.  
> "NO! NO NO NO!!!!! You are Lev Petrov right?????" The starnger started moving towards Lev.  
> How the hell did he know his name?  
> "GREAT!!!!" Now the starnger was holding him by his arms while shaking from happines?  
> Oh God. Was this some lunatic???  
> "I finally found you! You are a person hard to find Lev Petrov!"  
> "What?"  
> "I want you to make the cheography for my next season Grand Prix attempt!"  
> What the...  
> "What the? Just who the hell are you?" Lev shouted while breaking away from the starnger.  
> "Me? I am your new pupil - Elena Katsuki-Nikiforov."  
> Hello!
> 
> This is my first try at story writing ever so I will be really thankfull for the comments. I hope that you will like this story idea I have and I will have a chance to give life to both characters of Elenka and Levek. Now I want to point at the very beginning that Lev and Elena characters are based on Levi and Erwin from Attack on Titan. I just love those two characters and I thoungt it would be nice to try to give them life in YOI universe. 
> 
> Also I am looking for a beta as English is not my native language. I hope to update this strory 1-2 times a month.
> 
> Expect a lot of domestic Victuuri ;).

**Querencia**

 

 

_„Ladies and gentlemen the last performance of 2046 Grand Prix Final Women Ice Skating free skating program of  is about to take place. We will see yesterday’s first place and new world record setter for Short Program in Woman Figure Skating and also new World Record for SP in figure skating! Breaking the long standing record of Russia’s Yuri Plisetsky by 8.99 points! Representing Japan!! The 29 years old, 9 time Grand Prix winner, nicknamed Ice-Cold Demon, Elena Aisu Katsuki-Nikiforov! Will she make history today as a first ever ten times GP winner together with her new coach Otabek Altin?”_

 

* * *

 

I still remember the first time my feet touched the ice. I was around 6 yrs old and today I got my first skates as birthday present.

The death grip I had on my Tou-chan’s leg and the gentle voice of my papa trying to make me stop crying and letting go of the leg.

“ Elena, malysh, it’s alright. Let go of tou-san and come to papa. I promise I will not let you fall down this time.” 

Papa sent my way his warm heart shaped smile. I turned to him angry with puffed cheeks.

“ NO! Papa is a liar! You let Elena go and I fell and it was scary! The ice is scary! I hate Papa!!! ”

He started crying.

“ Yuurrrriiii!!! Our baby hates ME!!!”

I turned back and looked up at Tou-chan.

“ Tou-chan let’s go back home!!! I wanna go have a bath in Onsen with you!!”

Tou-chan smiled at me gently while sending nervous looks Papa’s way, as he was now kneeling on one leg on ice, still crying in extra dramatic pose with hands outstretched our way.

“ Zaika, can Papa come too?”

He asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

“No.”

He was crying even harder now.

“YUUUURRRRRRRIIIIII!!!!!!”

I could see that Tou-san didn’t know what to do as he looked helplessly between me and stupid Papa.

“V-Viktor!! Really get up! You are over dramatizing this whole situation!”

“BUT YUUURRRIIII….our baby just said that she hates ME!!!!!”

Add more tears and dramatic flair. I looked at Papa with interest then. Tou-san looked irritated on the other hand.

“Seriously Viktor you are taking what our FOUR yrs old daughter said way to much to your heart.”

He touched my hands grasping his leg and slowly picked me up into his arms so I was at his eye level and we both were looking down on papa.

“ Elena. Sweetheart please tell Papa that you didn’t really mean what you said before. Papa loves you very much and look how hurt is he now. You shouldn’t use words like that if you don’t really mean it.”

Tou-chan looked at me with his warm but serious now cinnamon eyes. I felt my face heat up at his words.

Of course I loved Papa! I loved Papa and Tou-chan both the same!

I looked down at Papa who stopped crying and was now looking at me with a hopefull expression. I tried to hide my face more into my blue scarf with Makkachin that Papa made for me as a Christmas present.

Geeezzz!! This was so stupid!

I turned back sharply to Tou-chan and pulled on his jacket.

“Tou-chan! Let me down.”

I asked him in a determined voice.

Both of my parents looked at me with interest and then at each other.

When my skates blades touched the ice I tried shakily to stand by myself as I let go of Tou-chan.

Papa immediately started to rise up from his place few feet away from us.

“No!” He flinched at my shout. “By myself!”

Just as I said that I fell down on my face.

Hard.

The ice was hard and cold.

It hurt. My face hurt.

I could feel tears on my face. I slowly tried to raise myself up on my hands while letting out a quiet sob.

I was just about to start crying and calling for Tou-chan when I looked at the ice.

I saw a face with teary eyes and red running from my nose. My blue eyes were watery and some of my platinum blond hair were out from under my beanie.

NO! I won’t cry! I won’t be a cry – baby! Because of me Papa was crying!

I slowly tried to get up again. Only to slide back on the ice.

I could see that my parents were sending each other concerned looks but they didn’t say anything or try to help me up.

On the fifth try I was up again. I tried to become steady on my feet and I looked up at Papa.

Papa was looking at me with his big blue eyes which were the same colour as mine with tears running down his face and hands placed over his mouth as to silence himself from saying anything or reaching out my way.

I took a deep breath and moved my right leg back and pushed. I felt my body slowly sliding on the ice. My hands trying to help me catch my balance. Then I moved my left leg and I slided even further.

I smiled at Papa who extended his hands in front of me as I slowly glided into his embrace.

“Papa!! I did it! I did it!”

Papa picked me up and started to go in circles with me in his arms.

“ Yes you did!! My little zaika!!”

We started both laughing while after a moment I felt Tou-chan’s hand on my face as he checked my nose and started to clean my face.

“ Geezzz…The both of you! Sweetheart you almost gave your poor Tou-chan a heart attack with that fall. Here let me see your face.”

I closed my eyes while leaning even more into Papa. Tou-chan hands like a warm balm on my cold cheeks. I could hear a deep rumble from Papa’s chest and Tou-chan’s quiet laugh.

The next time I opened my eyes I was in bed with my parents and hugging Makkachin’s fluffy fur.

I hid my face more into Makkachin as a smile broke on my face when I remembered the feeling of sliding freely on the ice, of my parents smiling and I couldn’t wait to go to the Ice Castle next day to try skating once again.

* * *

 

_Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump._

“Are you ready?”

I slowly open my eyes at my coaches steady voice and look at him from under the hood of my sport jacket that is hiding most of my features. We are standing next to each other by the corridors wall. My FS program music playing in my earphones on low setting. The skates on my legs making me slighter taller that him. My height is one of the reasons I am easily spotted between female skaters – I am the only one that is 180 cm tall.

“ Yeah.”

I look at the gold ring on my right hands ring finger. It winks at me with the reflected light from the corridor leading to the skating arena.

_Lev._

_Are you watching?_

_You stubborn, stubborn, arrogant man!_

_I am done with being subtle. I will lay it all open today for you and the whole world to see._

_This music and dance you have attuned my body to._

“Let’s go.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
